


Soulmates find Each Other in the most Unexpected Places

by Seven_713



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Brogane, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Jokes, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, coffeeandtattoos, klance, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_713/pseuds/Seven_713
Summary: My friend and I wrote this but she doesn't have an A03 account. So I'll give you guys her Wattpad username.Anyways, this is a modern AU between Tattoo Artist!Keith and Barista!Lance.Also, this was before we knew that Lotor would become bad sooo, Lotor is a sweet, loving guy and has been married to Allura for a while.Enjoy Reading!





	1. Tattoos and Coffees

 A small Starbucks in the city and the next thing you know you meet the love of your life; At least that's what many people think, but have never experienced for themselves. Hello, my name is Hunk Garrett and I've seen it happen with my very own eyes by the experience of my friend. Let's shed a little background on the story I am about to share with you; We live in a city like any other, except it is famous for travelers from across the world. We live in Los Angeles, California; This story is about my friend Lance McClain, barista for Starbucks, finding his soulmate. Let's begin, shall we?

_POV 3rd_

     Lance was starting his day, placing in his earbuds, and he began to make the walk to the Starbucks; It seemed like any other day to him, making lattes and shaking teas, until the town's latest mystery rode to the store on his motorcycle. Keith Kogane, a recent transfer from Texas was a freelance tattoo artist who owned his own tattoo parlor on the South side of town. Lance had been dancing along to the Latin music playing from the speakers while doodling on cups. He placed the Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino in the order slot and walked back to the register; Keith had walked up to a counter and waited for Lance to ask him for his order. Lance was stunned and managed to stammer out

"H-hello and Welcome to Starbucks. M-my name is Lance, what can I get you today?"

Keith chuckled "I'll take a Grande Caffè Mocha with soy milk and no whipped cream and a plain croissant." Lance punched in his order and totaled his cost "Alright that will be $13.78 please." Keith handed him the money and stood off to the side; Allura walked in and stood next to Lance

"You know they don't pay you for standing around and staring at some eye candy~" Lance blushed even more

"Very funny 'llura."

"Get back to work Lance." Lance went and brewed the Caffè Mocha, doodling Keith's name onto the lid of the cup including his number and a UFO doodle before calling out after getting the croissant; "I have a Caffè Mocha no whipped cream with soy milk and a plain croissant for Keith!" Keith walked to the counter and Lance said smoothly,

"You should really call me sometimes sweetcakes, my number is on the lid~" he winked as Keith's face turned red and he nodded his head then walked out of the store. Allura had heard their exchange while draining one of the machines and she chuckled; "Smooth moves tailor~" Lance turned red again

"Like you did any better when Lotor-" Before he finished his sentence, Allura was already blushing

"Well, at least I got married before you. And this marks the end of my shift see you tomorrow Lance." Lance waved to Allura as she walked to Lotor's car. Lance then looked out the window until his phone went off and there was a text that said

"Hey cutie from the Barista bar, you have earned my artistic interest. The name's Keith, don't wear it out." Lance couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day, it lasted till he finally got off his shift and went home to text Keith.

 _Lance McClain:_ Nice to meet you Keith, and no promises of not wearing your name out, ;). My name is Lance if you didn't catch it on the nametag. How about we get to know each other more on our date tomorrow, does the retro diner sound nice?

 _Keith Kogane_ : Sounds great, should we meet there, or would you like to be your quite charming self and pick me up?

 _Lance McClain_ : I'll be there at 7:00 pm sharp darlin'~

Keith proceeded to give Lance the address to where he would be and laid in his bed, his hair falling gently down onto the pillow. How had this happened? He was just getting a coffee and all of a sudden he had a date tomorrow night, not to mention with the prettiest boy he's ever laid eyes on. He decided to change Lance's name on his phone.

_"Ocean Eyes A.K.A Lance_ _"_

**\------------------**

**Authors note:**

**If there is any discourse in the comment section  I will not hesitate to postpone the story until the problem has been resolved. Thank you for your cooperation. Also please comment any recommendations, we would love to take them into consideration and possibly incorporate them into the story!**


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how it sounds! A beautiful first date.   
> Enjoy, reading!

The Next Day: Time 6:30 PM

Agreeing on being casual, Lance threw on a clean, white, short-sleeved NASA shirt with a denim jacket. The denim jacket had a patch reading "Space Explorer", all of it was topped off with blue jeans, some high top converse sneakers, and his signature smile. Which, by the way, didn't leave his face as he drove all the way to the address Keith had given him. Keith on the other hand, he had a red flannel over top of a plain gray t-shirt. He wore black jeans, held up with a belt, the bottom tucked into his combat boots. His hair was straightened and silky soft, pulled up into a slightly messy, but very handsome bun; yet he let his bangs hang down and dance softly in the slight breeze. It was mid-July, and the summer nights were full with soft, welcoming breezes and a cooler but not too cold of a temperature, it was just right. Keith stood outside his apartment building, he could feel his roommate, well technically his brother, Shiro watch him from the window. Shiro knew Keith had a date, he actually gave him a very cheesy pep talk, but Keith never really put his hair up unless it was for something  _really_  special, so obviously, Shiro was curious. Soon enough a baby blue pickup truck pulled up in front of Keith and parked, the Cuban barista Keith met the day before hopped out. He really had arrived at 7:00 pm Sharp.

"What's cookin' good lookin'~?" Lance chuckled, opening the passenger side door for Keith to get into.

"Hopefully something good at the diner, dork~" Keith returned the chuckle and smiled, thanking Lance while getting into the car.

Lance blushed a light pink and closed the door behind Keith before getting in the driver side and starting the engine, "You can turn on the radio if you would like Keith." Lance smiled softly and began driving towards the diner.

Keith nodded, "I-It's really okay, your voice is actually quite soothing and nice to listen too."  _Shit, did he really just say that? Was that weird?_ Keith yelled at himself in his head, "I-I mean," Keith tried to think of something and instead covered his face with his hands, blushing furiously. "Forget it." He mumbled.

Lance giggled, "Keith, don't worry. I like your voice too." He reassured, about 10 minutes later Lance pulled into the parking lot of the retro diner.

Soon enough Lance escorted Keith into the diner and they got a booth, sitting across from each other they ordered their dinner and started talking.

"So, Keith. What do you like to do?" Keith looked up "I like to draw and create tattoos. I have my own parlor." Lance blushed "A tattoo artist, huh? I didn't expect it but at the same time I'm not very surprised." Lance grinned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Keith asked playfully but he actually wanted to know.

"Well, you're basically a badass, you can pull off a modern mullet, you wear cool skinny jeans, leather jackets, you're absolutely stunning so I'm sure you're an excellent artist."

Keith chuckled "Really, and I had thought my looks wouldn't have given my profession away."

Lance blushed lightly  _again_  and chuckled as the waiter took their orders and then walked to the back to the kitchen. Lance heard his phone chime.

"I-I'm really sorry, I know it's not gentleman-like to go on your phone during a date." Lance started to sweat as his shaky hands got the phone out of his pocket and silenced it before shoving it back in. "Sorry again," he said, blushing a deeper red.

Keith smiled softly,  _Cute_  he thought to himself. "Don't even worry about it."

Lance smiled and was almost instantly reassured, "Thank you."

1 hour later 7:30 pm

The ride was bumpy and the sun was starting to set, making the clouds a nice purple-pink color, and of course that reflected off of the beautiful baby blue that was the truck.

"Hey that was really good, and thank you for paying, you really shouldn't ha-" Keith was cut off by Lance's words

"Ah ah ah, I insisted, stop thanking me, really. It was truly my pleasure, and to have such a handsome date was a plus." Lance winked and chuckled

And of course, Keith blushed like he had all night, "Thank you." he giggled.

Lance playfully rolled his eyes as they pulled up to Keith's apartment building, he got out with Keith to say goodnight.

"Hey..." Lance started, rubbing the nape of his own neck, "I would really look to do this again sometime." he locked eyes with Keith and gave a small smile.

"I would too, Lance." Keith smiled softly, admiring how beautiful Lance was in the natural lighting.

 _Kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him_  both boys thought

"M-may I kiss you?" Lance blurted out

Keith blushed a crimson red, "Y-yes, yes you may."

Both boys were a smiling mess, almost melting in puddles of joy, Lance leaned in and stopped in the middle, looking into Keith's eyes before closing the space between them and closing his eyes. Lance, as well as Keith, had a blast of emotion, it felt so good, so nice and warm and he was full of this warm feeling; love. He wanted more and more but ended up pulling away as slowly as he leaned in. Lance gave another sheepish smile. As for Keith, he looked away and covered his face with one hand, blushing wildly.

"You and your dumb pretty grin" he chuckled before looking back at Lance.

"Yeah I would really love to do this again sometime." he said, "We should hang out tomorrow, I'll text you." Keith smiled and turned, "Thank you for the great night, loverboy."

"Anytime darlin'," Lance responded and got back in his truck, waiting for Keith to safely get inside before leaving and going home. 


End file.
